Charizard vs Spyro the Dragon
Charizard vs Spyro is a what-if episode of Death Battle Description Nintendo vs Sony!Pokemon vs Spyro!The two most iconic dragons in video games meet in a decisive duel!The OG beast of Pokèmon faces the Purple Dragon! Interlude (Cues Invader) Boomstick:Who doesn't like dragons?Well,that would be no one,just for their epicness. Wiz:And no dragon is complete without wings,and some true firepower. Lion:Like Charizard,the Blazing Fury... Boomstick:And Spyro,the purple dragon who put down Ripto. Wiz:For this battle,we're giving Spyro his arsenal from the first three games,and all vehicles from his crossover with Crash. Lion:And Charizard's moveset will be from Smash Bros,including Mega Charizard X. Boomstick:So no Red.This is a wild Charizard with no EVs,and 6IVs on everything that Mega Evolves because Smash Bros. Wiz:I'm Wizard,and they're Lion and Boomstick...and it's our job to analyse their weapons,armor and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Charizard (Cue Pokèmon Red and Blue Main Theme Boomstick:Ah,Pokèmon.Living together and BEATING THE EVER LIVING SHIT OUT OF EACH OTHER! ' '''Wiz:Evolving from Charmander at level 16,Charmeleon then evolves to Charizard at level 36. '''Lion:Charizard is a fiery powerhouse,with a base 78 HP and Defense,,84 Attack,109 Special Attack,85 Special Defense and 100 Speed for his base stats.His main attack?Spam the 80-power Dragon Claw,and 70-power Slash,with a crit chance.' Wiz:Flamethrower is his Special Attack,and has a base power of 90,and sometimes burns the target. Boomstick:And heck,this bad boy can even pull out rocks from the ground and smash them against his foe's head.That's 20 power. Lion:Fire Fang is a quick bite with 65 power,and a flinch and burn chance. Wiz:Additionally,Fly let's him soar upwards,then crash into his foes.This takes a while,but Charizard is invincible to most attacks when flying,and its decent power of 90 makes up for the time. (Cue Kanto Champion Theme Boomstick:Flare Blitz is likely his most powerful move,easily burning his foe,and is dangerous even to him.And the 120 damage is golden. Lion:He can Headbutt,a 70 power flinch move,Wing attack,a 65 power wing slash,smash down his foes with his wings and slash with his tail. Wiz:He can also do a basic drop kick,and attack with aerial somersaults.And the meteor stomp is no joke either. Boomstick:And when he grabs you with his mouth,it won't feel very good,especially the Fire Fangs. Lion:He does double headbutts,and Seismic Toss is about flying into space and dealing 100 Charizard level damage. Wiz:Dragon Rush deals 85 base damage and causes flinches sometimes. (Cue Kanto Kanto Gym Leader Lion:Then there's Rising Cyclone...not exactly Pokemon,but deals damage anyway. Wiz:And,finally,with the Charizardite, Charizard can Mega Evolve. Boomstick:The Dragon/Fire typing increases his Fire resistance,and his stats get a giant boost.Both offenses increase to 134,and his Defense becomes 111.And Fire Blast is a crushing 120 power burn move. Lion:But while Charizard is dangerous,and can take on any opponent,there are some weaknesses.They are weak to Rock and Water based attacks,and as Mega Charizard,he becomes weak to Dragon and Ground,losing the water weakness. Wiz:But either way,dont underestimate him.Charizard is so strong he battled Groudon and Kyogre,defeated Blastoise,and beat down Mewtwo,a planet-busting Pokèmon to capture HP. (Charizard roars) Spyro (Cue Spyro Dark Hollow) Wiz:Born to a race of dragons though to be long extinct,Spyro quickly grew to be a brave hero. Boomstick:And,before he knew it,every single epic platforming level he played was epic. Lion:Spyro battled with plenty of powers on his journey,like the charge attack,and the standard fire breath. Wiz:He can additionally fly for a quick while,and then hover afterwards,and,while in midair, he can do a downwards headbutt. Boomstick:Spyro additionally breathes arrow-shaped fire sometimes,preferring ranged combat,along with what Lion mentioned. Lion:He can activate some powerup gates to gain access to even more powerful fire,the Superflame.Another powerup is the Supercharge,a boosted version of his standard headbutt. (Cue L Spyro 2-Colossus) Wiz:Spyro can also access ice,electric, and water breath.Including bubbles.He is also masterful at Dragon Kata. Lion:This sacred dragon martial art begins with the Horn Jad,a quick stab.Then there's the Horn Slide,where he slides forward and stabs. Boomstick:With Horn Toss,he can flip over his foe,and there's lots of fucking tail attacks involved!Like the Tail Hammer,a vertical spinning motion and the Tail Swipe,a spinning swipe. Lion:Tail Stab is a tail stab,and Tail Thunder is a downwards Tail smack. (Cue The Sorceress' Lair) Wiz:Spyro can also focus his Chi into Chi attacks,like the Chi Wings,a blast of energy from his wings,and the Chi Punch,a forward-blasting punch.And last of all,he uses the Chi Roar,a move that surrounds everything with a great blast. Lion:Spyro's known to ride tanks that fire shots too,and ... ''skateboard?'' Boomstick:That's weird... Wiz:Okay?...Well,anyway,while Spyro is that powerful,he is still starting out,and his firepower is often weak,and his flying lackluster. Lion:But don't fuck with him!He single handedly put down Gnasty Gnorc,the Sorceress,Ripto,a fishy frog thing,Neo Cortex,...and...this asshole. Boomstick:Spike from Spyro 3.No matter what,beating Spike is a perfect example of Spyro's courage. Spyro:We're not leaving!We can stop this! Pre-Death Battle Wiz:All right,the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Lion and Boomstick:It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Charizard and Spyro are standing on top of a mountain. FIGHT! (Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=oOy7cJowbQs%7CKanto Kanto Gym Leader) Charizard roars and Flare Blitzes toward Spyro, but the purple dragon jumps upwards, causing Charizard to crash into a tree. The Flame Pokèmon gets up and roars, then turns to face Spyro and clenches his fists. Spyro gets ready to ram Charizard, who roars and begins surrounding himself in fire and roars, then begins clashing with Spyro. The flames subside, and Both Charizard and Spyro are lying there until Spyro gets up and rams Charizard after he stands up,then stabs his horns into Charizard. Charizard roars, then grabs the horns, pulls them out, and hurls Spyro into a tree. Spyro smashes into it, but before he can recover, Charizard Flare Blitzes him,sending him crashing through several trees in the forest. Both characters smash into a stone wall, but Spyro recovers first. Charizard stands up and rubs his head, and Spyro uses Chi wings, sending him flying into the forest. Charizard:Rmph? Spyro:Whew. (Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?list=PL8EAD524E22A5518D&v=3jGfVZGgnU0%7CGnast Gnasty Gnorc He gets ready to return through the portal, but Charizard bursts out of the trees, steps on Spyro's throat and steadily breathes Flamethrower on him. Spyro begins choking, but then uses Thunder Breath to electrocute Charizard. The Fire Pokèmon backs off, and roars. Spyro:Get ready! He rams Charizard and rapidly stabs him, until one of his horns get wedged in his body. Charizard roars and breathes fire on Spyro, then pulls out the horn, and grabs Spyro's throat. Spyro:Oomph...Ugh... Charizard throws him into the stone wall, then flies into the sky, and roars. He sends several blasts of Fire downwards at Spyro, and then smashes downwards himself. He ignites himself, creating a fiery explosion and wiping out everything in the vicinity. Charizard is standing alone in a giant crater, but Spyro appears from on top of a cliff and Tail Thunders him. Charizard backs off, dizzy, and roars loudly, then uses Dragon Rush to smash into...a tree. Spyro:Gotcha. He uses his Water Breath on Charizard's tail, leaving very little of the flame behind. Before he can repeat, the Pokèmon Tail slashes him, sending the dragon flying, then gets out of the tree. Charizard roars...that was close. He then breathes a Fire Blast at Spyro, incinerating him, but the burnt purple dragon survives, and uses Chi Punch, knocking back Charizard. Charizard gets up and Flare Blitzes him again, knocking him back too. Spyro:Arghh... He stands up as Charizard slowly hovers towards him, and roars loudly, creating a flash of light. (Cue Johto Champion Theme) Charizard is lying in the crater, and slowly stands up, confused. Spyro then rides in on a tank, and shoots him. Charizard roars and quickly grabs the cannonball, trying to resist it, and slowly Mega Evolves into Mega Charizard X. Spyro:Uh-oh. Charizard roars and hurls the cannonball at Spyro, then flies upwards. Spyro looks around, but the cannonball flies into him. He recovers, but is still unable to find the dragon. He looks around and screams as Charizard sends him flying off his tank. The Flame Pokèmon roars and, surrounding himself with fire, blitzes Spyro. Spyro stands up, and rushes at Charizard, but both of them meet in a decisive clash. Spyro strains himself, and Charizard rushes further, until his Flare Blitz makes Spyro explode into blood and flames on the spot. KO! Charizard roars triumphantly and flies off, while Spyro's blood burns up in the fire. Conclusion (Cue Hd FireRed and LeafGreen-Opening Theme) Boomstick:Show it again! Lion:Hell yeah! Wiz:This was a surprisingly close fight until Charizard Mega Evolved.Spyro had lots of counters to Charizard at first, like the Thunder breath and his training in Dragon Kata. Boomstick:But when Mega Charizard DID come to the battle, Spyro was outclassed badly in every category. Lion:The Water and Thunder Breath wouldn't help anymore, and even with Dragon Kata, Charizard's newfound durability made it difficult for Spyro to scratch him too much. Wiz:Spyro may be fast, but Charizard is faster.He kept up with Mewtwo, and a 100 Speed Stat is much more than what Spyro can do. Boomstick:Charizard is stronger too!I mean, show me a Pokèmon that can lift anything and Seismic Toss it.Remember Magmar?Yeah, definitely much heavier than Spyro.Spyro's chances of winning were dra-gone from the start. Lion '''and Wiz:The winner is '''Charizard. Trivia Next Time Simba and Beast roar in harmony. Special Announcement Hey guys,It's me,Lion,and I'm starting a Pokèmon fanon on my blog called Pokèmon Squad,if you wanna sign up for it,then just go to my blog and find Pokèmon Squad(sorry,the link doesn't work)and then comment.Category:'Nintendo vs Sony' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:LionKeybladeWielder Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascot vs Mascot' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Pokémon vs Spyro Themed Death Battles Category:'SSB vs PSASBR' themed Death Battles Category:Activision vs Nintendo themed Death Battles